Einfach unanständig
by Freyja Thu
Summary: Pansy schmerzt es, Draco mit Astoria sehen zu müssen. Wäre das nicht schon genug, wird sie auch noch von Warrington belästigt, der so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit Draco hat. Am schlimmsten ist jedoch, dass ihr das irgendwie auch noch gefällt! (Erotischer One Shot)


**Einfach unanständig**

Es schmerzte.

Hinter dem großen Kürbiskuchen sah Pansy zu _ihm_ hinüber, zu ihm und Daphnes kleiner Schwester. Sie hätte heute nicht kommen sollen. Sie hätte doch wissen müssen, dass die beiden auch anwesend sein würden. Natürlich hatte sie schon vor Jahren die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie irgendwann seine Verlobte sein würde. Er hatte sich schon damals im sechsten Schuljahr von ihr distanziert – nicht, dass er sie jemals nahe an sich herangelassen hätte. Das machte es jedoch nicht weniger schmerzvoll eine andere an seiner Seite zu sehen.

Pansy versteifte sich, als sich unerwartet eine Hand auf ihren Hintern legte. Erschrocken wandte sie ihren Kopf und erblickte Corvin Warrington neben sich, der seine Hand weiterhin auf ihrer Kehrseite liegen ließ.  
„Was soll das?", keifte sie ihn an.  
„Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Abend tun", meinte der Zauberer mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. Er trug ein schwarzes Zauberergewand. Warrington war schon immer ein massiger Typ gewesen, wobei die Masse gänzlich aus Muskeln zu bestehen schien. Mit seinem dunkelblondem Haar, seinen dunklen Augen und den brutalen maskulinen Gesichtszügen hatte er absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit _ihm_.  
Warringtons Hand streichelte sie durch den Stoff ihres Festumhangs.  
„Und weißt du, was ich noch viel lieber tun würde?"  
Es war unanständig. Einfach schmutzig.  
Angespannt spürte sie, dass sein dreistes Verhalten sie auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise erregte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
„Hör sofort auf damit!", zischte Pansy.  
Zu ihrem Glück traten eine weitere Hexe und ein Zauberer zum Buffet und Warrington nahm seine Hand weg. Pansy nutzte ihre Chance und floh.

„Pansy, möchtest du schon nach Hause?", wurde sie auf dem Weg nach draußen von Daphne aufgehalten.  
Sie nickte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco und Astoria, die einige Meter entfernt von ihnen standen. Draco sah Astoria mit einem Blick an, mit dem er sie nie angesehen hatte. Das war unfair! Und es schmerzte.  
„Ja, ich bin müde", log Pansy.  
Sie wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Daphne und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr. Der wissende Blick ihrer Freundin hatte sie unendlich beschämt. Sie redete mit Daphne nicht darüber. Allein schon aus dem Grund, weil Astoria Daphnes Schwester war. Und sie würde ihr auch nie verraten, dass Draco nur ein Wort sagen müsste und sie würde wieder mit ihm zusammen sein – bis dass der Tod sie schied. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass Daphne es vermutlich auch wusste, ohne dass sie ihr etwas sagen musste.

Beim Hinausgehen sah Pansy Warrington mit ein paar anderen jungen Zauberern zusammenstehen, darunter Montague und Miles Bletchley. Sie lachten. Einer sah zu ihr herüber. Pansy war sich sicher, dass sie sich auf ihre Kosten amüsierten. Verärgert rümpfte sie ihre Nase. Na warte! Sie würde diesem Warrington noch eins auswischen. Sie war gut darin, böse Gerüchte zu verbreiten.

Im Freien war es angenehm kühl. Sie befand sich in einer Muggelgegend Londons. Am besten sie fand eine kleine Gasse, in der sie ungestört nach Hause apparieren konnte. Einen Mantel zum Überziehen hatte sie nicht mitgenommen, ihren Spitzhut ebenfalls nicht. Die Muggel verwirrte der Anblick dieser Hüte immer. Eigentlich war es ihr egal, was Muggel von ihr hielten, aber sie hatte schon einmal eine blöde Erfahrung mit einer Gruppe männlicher Jugendlicher gemacht, die den Hut als Anlass genommen hatten, sie dumm anzuquatschen. Obwohl sie das vielleicht auch getan hätten, wenn sie keinen Spitzhut aufgehabt hätte.

Pansy versuchte ihre Gedanken auf erfreuliche Dinge zu lenken, aber sie kam nicht umhin daran zu denken, was für ein Desaster der Abend gewesen war. Warringtons Belästigung war tatsächlich das Beste am ganzen Abend gewesen. Und das sollte einem wahrlich zu denken geben!

Mit einem Mal vernahm sie Schritte hinter sich. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Die Schritte schienen näher zu kommen. Pansy widerstand dem Drang zu laufen. Womöglich würde das ihren Verfolger nur antreiben. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich auch bloß ein, dass sie verfolgt wurde.  
Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und drehte sich um, ihr Zauberstab griffbereit. Ihr Verfolger stoppte ebenfalls.

Pansy stutzte. Es war Warrington.

Er blickte sie durchdringend an. Sein dunkler Blick war ziemlich eindeutig. Er war nicht wie der Blick, mit dem Draco Astoria angesehen hatte. Nein, er war unanständig. Irgendwie schmutzig.  
Warrington brauchte nicht zu erklären, worauf er aus war. Der ehemalige Jäger des Slytherinteams war purer Sex auf zwei Beinen und sie war zweifelsohne seine Beute. Die kurzzeitige Erleichterung, dass es kein Fremder war, ließ ebenso rasch wieder nach. Tatsächlich machte Warrington ihr mehr Angst als irgendein Muggelkrimineller es getan hätte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte sich Pansy wieder um und hastete weiter.

„Hey, warte doch mal!", rief er hinter ihr.  
Pansy ignorierte ihn und eilte weiter. Es war keine Menschenseele auf der Straße zu sehen. Sie könnte versuchen zu disapparieren, aber unter den Umständen wäre sie vermutlich zersplintert.  
Pansy kannte Warrington noch aus dem Inquisitionskommando. Der Zauberer war zwei Jahre über ihr in Hogwarts gewesen und er war bekannt für seine Brutalität. Er hätte sie schon längst mit einem Zauber überwältigen können. Vielleicht machte es ihm Spaß, es ein wenig hinauszuzögern.  
Sie lief in eine kleine Nebenstraße auf der Suche nach einem Versteck. Das war natürlich ein fataler Fehler, denn die kleine Gasse entpuppte sich als Sackgasse und ordentliche Verstecke gab es schon gar nicht. Bloß ein paar alte Holzkisten und Müll. Pansy hob ihren Zauberstab, als er auf sie zukam.

Warrington lächelte leicht, wirkte aber wachsam. „Du willst mich doch nicht bedrohen, oder?"  
„Komm keinen Schritt näher!", warnte sie ihn.  
Seufzend holte Warrington seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Eigentlich war mir heute nach einem Duell anderer Art."  
Pansy biss sich nervös auf ihre Lippen. Verteidigung war nie ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen.  
„Willst du dich freiwillig ergeben, Pansy?", fragte er sie scheinbar sanft und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Expelliarmus!", rief Pansy, aber Warrington wich dem Zauber geschickt aus und plötzlich war sie es, die mit einem unausgesprochenen Expelliarmus entwaffnet war.

Er steckte beide Zauberstäbe in die Tasche seines Umhang und verschloss diese sorgfältig.  
„Ursprünglich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit zu mir kommst, aber", er trat lachend gegen eine leere Dose auf dem Asphalt, „das hier hat auch irgendwie seinen Charme."  
Es war schmutzig. Irgendwie unanständig.  
In Pansy kam wieder Bewegung. Doch als sie an ihm vorbei wollte, packte er sie und schob sie gegen die steinerne Wand des Gebäudes. Sein Gewicht drückte sich gegen sie.  
„Du willst doch jetzt, wo es spannend wird, nicht einfach abhauen, oder?"  
„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab wieder und lass mich gehen!", forderte Pansy.  
„Wenn wir fertig sind", versprach Warrington.  
Pansy versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er hatte einfach viel mehr Körpermasse als sie.

„Du machst mich an", gestand Warrington ihr flüsternd. Sein Tonfall war erstaunlich zärtlich bei diesen unanständigen Worten. Pansy verspürte ein heißes Prickeln in ihrem Inneren.  
„Du mich nicht", zeterte sie dem zum Trotz. „Lass mich los!"  
„Wart doch erst einmal ab", beschwerte er sich. „Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja."  
Pansy schnaufte missfällig. „Damit du dich dann erst recht mit deinen Freunden über mich lustig machen kannst?"  
„Was meinst du?" Seine dunklen Augen sahen fragend in ihre.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr gelacht habt, als ich gegangen bin", offenbarte sie ihm. Sie konnte den gekränkten Tonfall in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.  
Warrington schnaufte leise amüsiert. „Die haben über mich gelacht, weil ich bei dir abgeblitzt bin."  
Pansy hob ihre Augenbrauen.  
„Jetzt lachen sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr, weil ich dir gefolgt bin", fuhr er fort.  
„Wenn du jetzt Mitleid erregen möchtest, bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse", erklärte sie unfreundlich.  
„Nein", sagte Warrington, „von dir möchte ich heute nur einen Fick."

Pansy riss ihre Augen auf. Es war unanständig. Einfach Schmutzig! Sie versäumte es sich loszumachen. Allerdings hätte sie gegen ihn auch keine Chance gehabt.

Dann war sein Mund auf ihrem Hals. Sie konnte seine Bartstoppeln an ihrer Haut fühlen. Er wanderte höher. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre und übten milden Druck aus. Verwirrt nahm Pansy diesen Kontakt wahr.  
Sie hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und sah in seine ebenfalls geöffneten Augen, was seltsam intensiv war.  
Er zwang sie mit zunehmenden Druck ihren Mund zu öffnen. Pansys Augen fielen zu. Ohne weitere Gegenwehr ließ sie es zu, dass seine Zunge in ihren Mund stieß. Sein Knie schob sich zwischen ihre Beine. Ihr entkam ein undeutlicher Laut, kaum mehr als ein Atem.

„Dreh dich um", befahl er sanft, als er nach einer halben Ewigkeit den Kuss beendete.  
Durcheinander schaute Pansy in sein Gesicht.  
„Dreh dich um", wiederholte er mit einer Kopfbewegung. Sein Blick war wieder völlig eindeutig zu lesen.  
Pansy zögerte eine Sekunde. Sie schwankte zwischen dem Verlangen ihn anzukeifen und dem Wunsch ihn gewähren zu lassen. Warringtons unverfrorene Art erregte sie mehr als auf sexueller Ebene, aber es fühlte sich absolut gut an, gewollt zu werden. Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen.  
Warrington nahm ihre Hände und führte sie über ihren Kopf an die Wand.  
Seine Hand legte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf ihren Po. Sein Mund küsste ihren Nacken, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein der Art und Weise, wie er ihre Festrobe hochschob. Ihre Beine zitterten. Warringtons Finger schoben sich unter den Bund ihres Unterhöschens und er zog es nach unten bis es sich oberhalb ihrer Knie befand. Und dort würde es vermutlich nicht lange hängen bleiben. Sein Knie drängte sich erneut zwischen ihre Beine und schoben sie ein wenig auseinander. Seltsam erregt wartete Pansy darauf, dass er sich von ihr nahm, was er wollte.

Seine Finger tasteten sich vor und er schien zufrieden, als er ihren feuchten Schlitz fand. Pansy glaubte zu hören, wie Warrington sein Zauberergewand vorne hob und seine Unterhose herunterschob. Er zog sie an den Hüften an sich heran. Dann spürte sie den Kontakt. Sein Körper an ihrem Gesäß, sein hartes Glied in ihrer Spalte. Er presste gegen ihren Eingang.  
Es schmerzte. Pansy holte panisch Luft. Warrington fluchte, als es ihm nicht gelang in dieser Stellung einzudringen.  
„Versuch dich zu entspannen."  
Pansy schnaufte erbost.  
„Ich mache es dir erst mal mit dem Finger. Vielleicht geht es dann einfacher."  
Schmutzig.  
Pansy spürte, wie Warrington mit seinem Finger in sie eindrang. Schließlich dehnte er sie mit zwei Fingern. Pansy stöhnte erregt auf.  
Warrington machte einen erneuten Versuch. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm seinen harte Erregung in ihre feuchte Enge einzuführen und tief einzudringen. Warrington stöhnte erleichtert. Er fühlte sich hart und groß in ihr an. Pansy schloss bebend ihre Augen und spürte, wie er das erste Mal in ihr vor und zurück ruckte.  
Einfach unanständig.


End file.
